


Family First

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: shoot_the_curl, Family, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for [](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoot_the_curl**](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: **holding hands**.

To anyone else Steve would appear calm and collected, but Danny knew better. Steve might seem relaxed and in control, but his palm was sweaty where it pressed against Danny’s. Danny found the damp heat endearing because it meant that even though Steve ran straight into gunfire and leapt off of buildings without blinking, some things could still make him nervous.

“Babe, it’s going to be fine,” Danny said. “They’re going to love you.”

Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s hand and kept his eyes fixed on the arrivals board. “Looks like their plane got delayed again.”

Danny sighed and tugged at Steve’s hand, trying to make Steve look at him. “My parents are more liberal than you think.”

“No they aren’t,” Steve said, finally turning to meet Danny’s gaze. “I remember what you told me about that guy you dated in college.”

“Yeah,” Danny said. “That wasn’t good. But that was a long time ago and after my relationship with Rachel crashed and burned so spectacularly—twice—they’re more understanding.”

“You told me they kicked you out of the house and stopped paying for school as long as you were dating men. It’s kind of hard to be less understanding,” Steve pointed out.

Danny winced. That had been a bad time. His dad hadn’t spoken to him for months after he had introduced them to John. “Dad’s mellowed a lot over the years.”

Steve raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I’m serious,” Danny said. “My dad’s from another generation and it took him a while to accept everything, but after Matt left, Dad called me up and actually apologized. We had been fine for years, but he apologized anyway. And now he actually asks after you when he calls.”

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Danny smiled at Steve. “I think it helps that you’re a Navy SEAL.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cause you’re tough as hell,” Danny explained.

“So are you,” Steve said, squeezing Danny’s hand.

“Of course I am,” Danny said. “But Dad used to think only girly guys liked men. He also had a hell of a time figuring out why I couldn’t just date women since I’m bisexual.”

Steve got a far away look in his eyes. “I wonder sometimes what my Dad would think of you, of me, of all of this.”

“Hopefully, he’d just want you to be happy,” Danny said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“What about your mom?” Steve asked.

“Do you remember when I was in the hospital and you picked Grace up from school?”

Steve frowned. “I’ll never forget that day.”

“Well, Grace told Mom all about it.” Danny beamed at Steve. “She’s been your biggest fan ever since.”

Steve glanced up at the arrivals board, before looking back at Danny. “You know you could have told me all of this when you told me that other stuff. I might have slept better last night.”

Danny laughed. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t realize I hadn’t. But I’ll make it up to you.”

“How are you going to do that?” Steve asked, smirking at Danny.

Danny ran his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand. “I can make sure you’re good and relaxed tonight. So you can sleep.”

“Not tonight you won’t,” Steve said, shaking his head.

“What? Why not?” Danny asked, hoping he didn’t sound as whiny to Steve as he did to himself.

Steve pointed at the arrivals board where the flight from Newark had just been switched from “delayed” to “arrived.” “Because your parents are going to be in the next room and there is no way I am letting you do anything too relaxing to me until they go home.”

“But that’s a week!” Danny exclaimed.

“Yes, yes it is.” Steve stood up and pulled Danny to his feet. He slid his hand around Danny’s waist and leaned in to whisper in Danny’s ear. “But if you get really desperate there’s always the bathroom at work.”

Danny smacked Steve’s arm. “You’re impossible! That’s so much worse than my parents being in the next room.”

Steve grinned. “Come on, let’s go find your parents and help them with their luggage.”

“Wait,” Danny said, grabbing Steve’s hand again and yanking him back.

“What?”

Danny pulled Steve down into a soft kiss. “Thank you for being so great about this.”

“It’s family,” Steve murmured against Danny’s lips. “Family always comes first.”


End file.
